ff_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolt Redford
Bolt Redford is a playable character in Blackmoon Prophecy II. He is a little, homeless boy dreaming to become a superhero who steals from others to support his plans. Profile Appearance Bolt has disheveled blonde hair and heterochromia: his right eye is green while the left is blue, alluding to a protagonist from , Yuna. He wears a green top with white-and-grey short sleeves, pants with his right leg being brown and left being grey, and red scarf tied in the back. Personality Despite not knowing his parents and suffering from memory losses, Bolt is a youthful optimist with becoming a superhero being his goal. In order to achieve his goal, he steals from others, but little is known about for what he is using it. Bolt is also mischievous and likes to have fun which results in his impish actions with Hautley. After Sapphire joins the party, the two quickly befriend each other and Sapphire 'adopts' Bolt as her "little brother". Story Early life Bolt was possibly born in Berona City, but grew up without knowing his parents. At some point, he decided to become a superhero. Later, he possibly boarded a ship which took him to Lindblum. Since then, he was stealing from people in order to support his dream. ''Blackmoon Prophecy II Bolt first encounters Zephyr when the latter visits the Bacchus Garrison for the first time. Bolt quickly runs away, just before Zephyr realizes he was robbed. Their second encounter happens in Augurer Colosseum where Bolt once again robs Zephyr before he is able to respond quickly enough. Later, in the passageway between Tzen and Altair, Bolt encounters Zephyr once again and when he attempts to run away, he is blocked by the older man who starts to interrogate him. The boy tells him about his superhero dream and lack of parents. After Bolt insists Zephyr to let him into his group, the man agrees and takes the boy in. During the boat ride from Gran Isle to Cornelia, Jasmine talks with Bolt who reveals that he has memory problems as he doesn't remember events regarding his arrival at Lindblum Kingdom. Bolt makes light of his memories, but Jasmine talks about it with Zephyr who swears to protect the boy since he doesn't know his parents and have superhero dream which some people might question and he wants to protect the boy from those accusations. Gameplay Stats Like a typical Thief, Bolt has high Speed, but lacks in other stats. Abilities As a Thief, Bolt can steal items from the enemies. Unusually for his job class, he can learn wind-elemental magic along with their group-target versions through leveling. Bolt has also access to the unique spell Magitek which deals damage and reduces target's resistance to fire-elemental abilities. Magic Limits Creation and development As opposed to the first game, which emulated old Final Fantasy games before characters had fleshed out personalities, UPRC aims to make each character feel very unique in terms of personality in ''Blackmoon Prophecy II. All of the character personalities in the game are slightly based on other characters from the Final Fantasy series. Bolt is based on Yuffie Kisaragi from . Etymology "Bolt" refers to the phenomenon 'lightning' which is very fast, a name apt for a thief. References Category:Playable characters in Blackmoon Prophecy II Category:Thieves